dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantotto (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Shantotto You can run, I won't make fun! I'm sorry to say, this isn't really your day! Neutral Prepare to be educated! The honor is all yours. Allow me to explain, you will feel some pain. Opponent level >10 higher than Shantotto Could it be, a challenge for me? Overconfidence is a killer. Shantotto has low health Time for the final exam. You could probably use a head start. Opponent has low health Let the lessons begin. Time for a study in pain! Other A loser like you, won't see Round Two. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Who's next on the list of those who won't be missed? — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle How unlucky you must be to start off with me. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle The stage is mine, it's where I shine! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I'll teach you some humility. — Warrior of Light Another so-called "mastermind". — Garland Jack of all weapons, master of none? — Firion Though you may disagree, the world is here for me! — The Emperor I think I'll take my onions fried. — Onion Knight One curse - and you'll disperse! — Cloud of Darkness I suggest you find another job. — Cecil It's quite clear you're up to no good. — Kain Last chance to change your mind. — Golbez Stupidity? Impossible to gauge. — Bartz Your defeat is unaVOIDable. — Exdeath Misfortune follows your every move. — Gilgamesh Without control, can you call it power? — Terra You want ruin and rage? You've come to the right mage. — Kefka You should keep your feet on the ground. — Cloud A whelp like you best the likes of me? — Tifa I detest persistent pests! — Sephiroth Once a student, always a student. — Squall Challenging me was your last mistake. — Laguna Is that all the magic you command? — Ultimecia You'll have no time for idle banter. — Zidane You hide your tail, but I still see you quail. — Kuja This is not sport of the entertaining sort. — Tidus A summoner, you say? Let's see a display. — Yuna Hmph, a man that acts like a child. — Jecht A failed copy of perfection? — Shantotto Reckless child, who let you run wild? — Prishe You'll learn to mind your tongue. — Vaan I am the law here. — Gabranth "You're dust"? I think you'll find I'm rather robust. — Lightning Destroy the destroyer, that's how it is done. — Chaos Unrestrained calamity? That's my specialty! — Feral Chaos Now THIS is a way to test my magic! — Cosmos Well, I need to practice my spells on SOMEONE... — Cosmos Warriors No mercy shall be shown to my enemies. — Chaos Warriors Battle (Yawns) How dull. — taunt when idle Off you go! — when using Retribution Seriously... — when using Bind Singe! — when using Fire Spark! — when using Thunder Storm! — when using Aero Stones! — when using Stone Shiver! — when using Blizzard Sink! — when using Water A required course! — when using Firaga or Stonega Practical lesson! — when using Thundaga or Blizzaga A natural progression! — when using Aeroga or Waterga Why, is something burning!? — when using Flare Ashes to ashes! — when using Burst I'll slice you thin! — when using Tornado I'll shake you to the core! — when using Quake You'll look better on ice! — when using Freeze How about a swim!? — when using Flood Fine! — when activating EX Mode Now, I'm mad! — when EX Burst begins I'm driven to destroy! — when EX Burst is performed A disgrace, you forgot your place! — when activating EX Revenge I've seen enough. — when called as an Assist Victory It was very unwise to judge me by size. — Neutral Oh, are we done already? — Neutral Not in a million years, you pup! — Finish with low HP A little too much play, perhaps? — Finish with low HP Maybe next time. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Did you honestly think you could win? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Ohohoho, easy, far too easy. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You weren't ready for an opponent like me! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat You beat the best, I guess I'm impressed. Well done, you seem to have won. Certainly not my finest hour. I lost the fight. Now something is not right. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Don't fret, your face I won't forget. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) These kinds of things will happen. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Oh my dear... I have failed, I fear. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes